


Two is always not better than one

by ahoymultiships



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek gets split into two, M/M, and Stiles likes the other half, grumpy!derek and sweet!derek, lots of growling and smiling and eye-rolling, two dereks are better than one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets hit by a curse that separates his more gentle and happy parts from his grumpy and growly self. Stiles is quite surprised with the differences. The Pack has mixed feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two is always not better than one

**Author's Note:**

> [Sare](http://saraklaine100.tumblr.com) gave me one more prompt. However, I convinced her to write this one since she had so many ideas for it herself.
> 
> And because she’s a lazy ho who is too lazy to create an account, she wanted me to post it here.
> 
> Not edited yet.
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Wolf or its characters.

Inspired by [this](http://saraklaine100.tumblr.com/post/68449119103/teen-wolf-au-requested-by-anonymous-derek-gets) post!

 

Stiles groaned as he walked into the room.

“Seriously, can’t you do anything without me? It’s 3 freaking am, I have a life, you know?” he ranted to no one in particular as he approached the table, starring at his phone, not looking up.

“I do live on Red Bull and Adderall but how about you people let me sleep every once in a whi-HOLY SHIT!”

His rant was cut short the second he looked up. “You do not want to know what I’m thinking right now” he said, looking to the left, where he saw Derek, then to the right where he saw, well…, Derek.

“I bet I thought ‘threesome’ faster than you did.” Erica read his mind.

“Hardly,” he offered his fist for her to bump, not looking directly her way. “Not that I’m complaining, oh God forbid, but why are two of them there? Oh my God, is he smiling?” he gawked at the Derek on the left.

“I didn't know he had facial muscles to do that. Erica, make it stop, he’s creeping me out.”

Stiles playfully hid his head in Erica’s neck, making her laugh. Derek just growled. Well. The Derek on the right growled. Color them shocked, he never does that. Did we say never? We meant all the time. Left Derek just chuckled.

“Oh man, I’ve never heard you make that noise before.”

Isaac stared in awe at his Alpha. Wait, was he the Alpha or was Grumpy Derek the Alpha? Were they both Alphas?

 “Oh, no. No. No. Hold on,” Stiles freaked out. “Does that mean that TWO of you get to boss us around now? ‘Cause I am not down for that. Nope. Never. I’m gone. Stiles was never here. Stiles is going back to sleep.”

“Would you shut up and help us figure out what to do?” Derek growled again.

 You know Derek Hale? Alpha of Beacon Hills pack? He growls. A lot. A LOT. Have we ever told you how much Alpha Derek growls? Cause he does. A lot. You get the picture.

 “How about you tell me what happened? Because this is really weird.” Stiles informed oh so wisely, thank you very much.

“Thank you, Stiles, I hadn’t noticed,” Derek snarled back, “It’s totally normal to have an alternate version of oneself running around.”

“Not alternate.” The other Derek spoke for the first time and wow, his voice was heavenly.

“It seems like we were split into two different people when the witch’s curse hit us. I got the gentle half.” He then smiled to prove his point.

Stiles’ mouth hung open. “I still can’t believe you are smiling. He’s smiling. Derek is smiling. Can anyone else see this?” He turned around to scan the rest of the pack, strung across the loft.

“Don’t look at me. I'm a giant shape-shifting lizard and he’s creeping the living bejesus out of me.” Jackson sank deeper into the couch, closer to Lydia.

The redhead tilted her head and stated, “I feel strangely attracted to him.”

“I KNOW!” Stiles yelled. ‘It’s extremely attractive.” he yelled again.

However, the gentle Derek didn’t growl, but smiled and softly said, “Thank you, Stiles.”

“Wow, leave me at my final resting place.” Stiles muttered, his cheeks reddening.

“Stop flirting with him and tell me how to fix this.” Derek ordered.

“All right, fine. But before we do anything…” he walked over and lightly slapped Grumpy Derek at the back of his head.

“You pissed off yet ANOTHER witch, Derek! Again? Like it wasn’t enough that last week you were all turned into kids or the week before when Scott couldn’t stop sniffing Isaac or last month when we had to fight off a horde of demons that ‘owed’,” Stiles used his fingers to make quotation marks, “a witch a favor and she wanted you dead.”

“They were snooping around, what was I supposed to do?” Derek fought back.

“How about you talk to them, ever thought of that?” other Derek interjected.

“How about that, wow, that sounds like such an unreasonable plan”

Stiles glared at Real Derek, then looked at the other one: ‘Can you be our Alpha, I like you better.” He smiled at the man causing Grumpy Derek to growl.

“I can just kill him. That will get him to go away.” Real Derek said out loud.

“Can I do stuff to him first?” Erica smirked at Boyd. “I bet that would be fun, wouldn’t it?” she leaned over to her boyfriend.

Boyd simply said, “Over my dead body.”

Erica turned to look at the Real Derek, raising her eyebrow.

“I’ll be using his dead body as a shield.”

“And Stiles is popping boners all over the place over this kinky sex talk.” Stiles said, exasperated.

“First of all, you’re all idiots. Derek, because we can’t kill the other Derek due to two facts.

1\. We don’t know what it will do to you and

2\. He’s extremely hot.”

Derek rolled his eyes in a ‘God, why have you forsaken me’ manner, while the other Derek actually blushed at the compliment, turning to his eye-rolling self: “Remind me again, why are we prolonging the inevitable?”

“Shut up.” Grumpy Derek glared as the other Derek smiled.

“Hey, I’m just saying”

Stiles was confused as he looked back and forth between the two Dereks. “Dude, what the hell is he talking about?”

“He’s calling us dude when he could be calling us ma-“

“MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!” Derek roared over his other self, cutting off that line in half.

“Okay, what’s going on here?” Scott asked.

“I have no idea but if we have to kill someone, I say kill Real Derek and keep the more attractive one.” Stiles said under his breath.

Derek crossed his arms over his chest and huffed out, “Stiles, daily reminder that I’m a werewolf with super senses. I can smell when you’re attracted to me, which is pretty much always.”

Stiles was unfazed. So Derek knew he has a huge gay boner for him. Big deal. Everyone knew. The pack knew. Harris knew. Greenberg knew. Coach knew. Like he cared.

“Oh, is that so? “ Stiles leveled him with a smirk.

“Then tell me can you smell the difference between ‘I want you to bend me over this desk and pound me till you drop’ which is the smell I have around you and the ‘I want to have your werebabies and live in your hazel eyes’ also known as the odor I’ve been putting off for the past 15 minutes while I was around him?” he pointed to the other Derek.

Stiles laughed. “Stick that in your pipe and smoke it, Mr. ‘I have werewolf senses’.”

“Is anyone else strangely turned on?” Isaac whispered from his seat. “Because I hate to point it out but my desire to submit is kinda messing with me in ways that I’m not entirely comfortable with.”

“Oh my God, Lahey!” Jackson bitched. “I don’t have to know that!”

“Oh shut up, like you don’t feel it, too.” Erica defended her packmate.

“Maybe that’s the point.” Stiles said, his face controlled but you could see the wheels spinning in his head.

“Hold on, what?” Scott was always one step behind.

“Maybe that’s the plan. Well, not the sexual tension that could be cut with the knife part, but the confusion part. Derek, well our Derek, Grumpy Cocky Bastard Derek,” he waved his hand at the glaring man, “is in charge. By creating two Dereks and making us like the other one more, we undermined his authority and made him question himself all over again. And well, two Alphas is a pretty fucked up situation for his betas too. We’re all torn between our loyalty to the Real Derek and our utter affection to New and Improved Derek we all want to cuddle and /or climb like a tree.”

“It’s the oldest trick in the book.” Boyd chimed in.

Allison spoke for the first time, “Remove the leader and the rest fall like dominoes.”

“Hold on, how is this removing the leader when we have two of them?” Jackson wondered.

“Stiles just explained it, pay attention!” Lydia scolded him.

Erica laughed. “Some of your venom may be seeping into your brain.”

“Enough!” Derek called out again, turning to Stiles.  “How. Do. We. Fix. This?” he gritted through his teeth.

“Meep!” Stiles ran towards the other Derek and hid behind him. “He’s trying to hurt me. Save me, oh Fearless Other Alpha.”

The smiling Derek just turned around and wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulder.

“Never gonna happen.” he said before he inhaled deeply. He then turned towards Real Derek, shaking his head in amusement. “You’re such an idiot.”

“Ok, new rule.” Grumpy Derek used the full authority of his Alpha voice. “You have ten minutes to tell me how to fix this or its BOOT CAMP FOR EVERYONE, HUMANS INCLUDED AND NO PUPPY PILES FOR A MONTH!”

That got their attention, as every single body in the room moved into motion, grabbing books and starting laptops. Research, they’re on it.

Puppy pile was a recent thing. They’ve been a pack for just over a year and things were pretty good. Things had been rough at first, with Scott not wanting to join Hale Pack 2.0 but once they handled the Jackson-Kanima issue and the lizard man officially became part of the pack, Lydia followed.

And well, Stiles was no longer in love with Lydia, but a lot of creepy stuff surrounded them and well, someone was always in danger. Here, Stiles entered in, savior of the wolves, freaky lizard people and various clueless and not so clueless humans. When Stiles became part of the pack, well, Scott followed him.

Pack mentality, hierarchy and rules were… Tricky. The hierarchy was that the Alpha always came first, while Stiles came second. So everyone actually listened to Stiles for their own sake.

During one of his research sessions Stiles stumbled upon it and…Nobody could say no to Stiles. He had ways of persuading people. Reasoning, argument and bribe. But most importantly, Blackmail.

**Derek: “You drag your werewolf ass on that floor or I swear to God I will shot you with so much wolfsbane that I'll kill you on the spot!”**

**Scott: “I don’t care you’re my best friend, you will cuddle or I will tell Chris Argent where you’re secretly banging his daughter.”**

**Jackson: “I still have a bottle of your venom. How long do you think it will take me and Deaton to make an antidote and turn you into back into human?” Jackson glared but curved his body around Lydia.**

**Boyd: “I can convince Erica to do stuff. Dirty stuff. ” Boyd almost crashed face first into the pile on the floor in his hurry to obey.**

There was no need to convince Isaac and Erica. Isaac was just a big puppy and he actually squealed when Stiles mentioned it and Erica? Well, she was like a snake. And once they tried it, there was no going back.

Derek of course acted mortally wounded by the act itself but Stiles just glared at him until the Alpha sank back and let his betas curl around him. So the puppy pile was a reward now. Every time they all were alive after some mortal danger situation or if they saved the day, they crashed on the floor. Padded, of course, because Her Highness Miss Lydia would never lie on the cold floor, thank you very much.

From that very first puppy pile, things moved forward. For the better. No matter how silly it sounded, they all became more in sync, more aware of their pack mates. Pack mentality 101 – taught by Professor Stiles Stilinski.

“Ok, I have something.” Stiles called out from his seat at the desk, where he was hovering over his computer.

“Hm, that’s interesting. The curse is pretty simple. Nothing spectacular. There are two ways or breaking it. One, you kill the person that casted it-“

“Done!” Derek was halfway through the door.

“Come back here” Stiles called out, rolling his eyes. “OR just let Nature do its thing. Since it was a pretty simple curse and you are a werewolf, you and your other half will join back together by the next full moon. So, Handsome and Charming over here will be around for just another week. After that, he’s gone.”

“A week?” Scott squeaked. “There’s all kinds of crap coming after us since the rumors of Mighty Hale Pack started going around. We can’t last a week with both of them around.” Sadly, Scott was right.

“Why won’t anyone ever let me finish?” Stiles wondered, mostly to himself. “I don’t understand, just once, why won’t you let me finish?”

“Please Stiles, continue.” the sweet Derek said.

Stiles was over the moon. “He said please. Did everyone hear that? He said please. I am so attracted to you right now. Wanna go out with me? Dinner and a movie?”

“You’re not going on a date with him.” Derek was firm.

“Yes, your Alphatastic majesty. As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, as long as you two are away from each other, we should be fine.”

“You”, he pointed to Real Derek, “are still in charge. You’re still the Alpha. It’s as if nothing happened and if your pack isn’t around your other self, they shouldn’t be affected. We keep Gentle Derek away from you and we’re all set to face more supernatural bullshit.”

“But where can he go?” Isaac asked.

“He can stay with me.” Stiles beamed.

“He can what now?” Derek was appalled.

“What’s the big deal? Now that my dad knows about the werewolf juju stuff, I can tell him your other half needs to stay hidden and he can stay at my house.”

“You’re part of the pack too,” other Derek pointed. “Won’t you be affected by the fact you’re around me?”

“I can handle myself, Better and Improved Derek.”

Stiles winked at the friendly Derek as Grumpy Derek groaned, “I still think we should just kill him.”

“No one is killing anyone. Now…” Stiles clapped his hands and steered Alternate Derek away from the rest of the pack.

“Go grab a few of Derek’s shirts, black like his soul and we can leave. I can still get some sleep before I have to wake up and probably face other dangers. Your new strong pack sucks.” He then glared playfully at the Real Derek.

The new Derek just nodded and climbed up the stars. Real one looked pensive for a moment before he climbed up, too, ordering a simple “Don’t you dare move”.

He joined his other self just as the man was picking a black henley and mumbling about new clothes.

“Listen here,” Real Derek grabbed other Derek by the arm and as he spun the man around, he said,  

“Don’t you dare put a finger on him or I will kill you, do you understand? You can stay with him but I don’t want you to get any ideas. Just because you have that smile and you say nice things to him, doesn’t mean you deserve him more than I do. Cause you don’t. He’s mine, get it? Stiles is mine. He’s the glue that keeps us all together and without him we’d all be dead. So don’t you dare try and take him away from us. From me.”

Other Derek just looked amused. “Ever thought about telling him that?”

“Yes, because this is the right time for love confessions.” Derek rolled his eyes. In between removing chunks of dead warlocks, witches, werewolves, vampires and other things that go bump in the night, I should really confess. Yeah, sounds like a plan.” He laughed humorlessly at the bleak situation.

“Say Stiles, I’ve been thinking. You’ve brought this pack back together, you help me keep the betas in line, you’re helping me rebuild the house and you smell more like mine than anything in this world ever did, so how about we forget about that huge menacing Alpha werewolf that wants to kill us and make out?” he snorted.

“I am so down with that!” came an awed voice from the door. Shit!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?


End file.
